


I Know Its Today

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Gen, Grimms fairy tales, Heart, Isolation, Kid Sides, Kid! Remus, Remus Sanders - Freeform, learning, not edited, rapunzel - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Creativity has been locked in this scary room for twenty-three days. In that time he has been sure that his friends have been working tirelessly to break him out. That is why he is focused on small projects to distract himself from the possibility that...just maybe...they haven't even noticed that he is gone.But that is silly, such a silly sad thought. Why would they not help him? In fact, he knows that they will show up any day now. Even today probably.





	I Know Its Today

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Creativity hummed to himself as he worked on his latest creation. The young side sat on the floor with his back rested against a cold stone wall. The needle and thread carefully pushed into the buttonhole and then maneuvered back out. A smile shown on his face as he reached for the scissors to cut the string.

His little sock doll. Finally completed. Made with love, blood, sweat, and tears. Literally.

His fingers were covered in small scabs from where the needle had missed its mark. It had hurt a lot in the beginning but now he thought the small red stains on the white fabric of the doll’s face added the extra love and commitment.

The boy set down the scissors and reached for a pair of pipe cleaner glasses that he had crafted earlier. They settled easily behind the ears and into the thread loops he had made to hold them.

“Parfait!”

He pushed himself up onto his feet and grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling. The sudden rush of blood to his legs almost made the child fall.

“Oops, that was stupid of me huh?”

The doll stared back at him with two dark blue button eyes. No real reaction.

“I had to get your eyes on though, Learning, I couldn’t have moved until it was done. Would have messed them all up.”

He continued to talk to the doll as he moved towards the middle of the room. A hammock hung from two stone pillars. A blanket on the floor under it with a pillow. Creativity missed his bed, the one that resembled Snow White’s coffin, but he was no longer in the enchanted forest room.

No. He was here, in this stone castle room. Where one window showed out on a stormy world that was far below. A tower, one might call it.

The side pulled himself up onto the hammock and set the doll down next to another. This one with light blue buttons for eyes and a happy smile stitched in.

“Look, Heart, I brought you a friend.”

He moved Heart’s arm to wrap around Learning’s plush shoulders.

“There,” Creativity smiled at his two creations, “Now we are all together again.”

His smile faded as he looked at the two. His chest felt heavy as he reached to hold Heart’s free hand. The little mitten for a hand was smaller than his palm. While soft it held none of the warmth that he had been so used to outside.

His eyes moved from the dolls to the dark door that had locked him in. The silver and dark oak mocked him with its lack of handle. All he wanted was for it to open. For his friends to be standing there with relieved smiles on their faces.

To be out of this creepy tower room.

“They’ll come soon,” he told the air, “Probably today even! Learning is so smart he probably is just waiting for Heart to figure out how to open the door. I bet they are banging away on it right now.”

He pushed off the hammock carefully so not to disturb the dolls. Heart’s likeness still fell over as he let go of the plush hand.

Creativity moved over to the stone next to the door and picked up a loose stone that he had found. Carefully he scratched another mark onto a large brick.

“Twenty-three. That isn’t too much time,” he told himself, “I bet it just took a bit to…to find the door. Heart probably did not want to disturb me and wouldn’t come in. Now Learning is just doing whatever the nerd does to fix problems.”

He let the rock fall back down onto the stone and moved to lean his head against the door. His ear pressed hard against it as he strained to hear anything outside. All he got was silence.

“You can do it guys. I believe in you,” he said anyway.

He wrapped his knuckled on the door in the tune of the first half of ‘A Shave and A Haircut’. No knocks answered back.

They never did.

His face went blank as he moved back from the door to just stare at it. Thoughts swirled like a raging hurricane in his mind.

_What if they never come?_

_What is it like to starve to death?_

_Ever wondered what it would be like to be alone forever?_

_Can I even starve to death?_

_Would these stones be strong enough to hold up a body?_

“Who wants story time!?!” He broke the thoughts with a shout and turned back to the hammock.

His smile was strained and did not meet his eyes. The dolls did not notice; button eyes just stared back blankly from behind pipe cleaner glasses.

“I know just the story to cheer everyone up!” Creativity skipped over to a bookcase. Three books sat on it, pushed between a plastic skull and a case with a replica of the Beast’s rose. He only skimmed the titles before he pulled the largest book off the shelf.

Clumsily he pulled himself onto the hammock and repositioned the dolls to be seated in his lap. The title up for them to see: ‘Grimm’s Complete Fairy Tales.’

“Let’s go with a classic, guys,” he flipped to page 84. The title large on the page.

“Rapunzel. There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child,” he began.

His imagination made the scene outside of his room swirl. As he read about the woman’s longing for the rapunzel in the enchantress’ garden the world outside became a garden filled with beautiful herbs and fruits. A cloaked woman stood in the middle of it ready to confront the man that dared to steal from her.

“If the case be as thou sayest, I will allow thee to take away with thee as much rampion as thou wit, only I make one condition,” as he read the enchantress’ words the character outside seemed to move like a puppet on a strings, “thou must give me the child which thy wife will bring into the world; it shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother.”

Creativity rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the window as clouds moved to cover the scene. When they parted, the tower view he usually had was back. Below stood the same cloaked figure. Ready to call up to a young girl that she had raised and named Rapunzel.

The very girl that would later betray her mother when a handsome prince climbed her hair and took her as his bride. The very girl that would have her hair chopped off and be cast out into the wilderness. While her prince would be thrown from the tower and be blinded on thorns. Only to be revived by his wife’s tears so he may behold his twin children.

He sighed as he finished the story and hugged the dolls close to his chest.

“That’ll be us soon, without all the love and kids and stuff,” he whispered to the dolls, “I’ll get out of here and we’ll get to live a happy life together. For a long time.”

A storm had started to brew outside. The tower view was now showing thorn covered brambles that surrounded the building like an impenetrable fence. Rain hit the glass window hard and lightning flashed.

“Wonder what it would be like to be hit by lightning,” he mused allowed and then winced, “Sorry Heart. Should have kept that in my noggin.”

The book was pushed to the floor with a thud and he laid down with the two dolls in his arms. He wanted to believe that any moment now the door would open and his friends would be there, but as he drifted off into a light sleep he knew that the room would still have him trapped when he woke up.


End file.
